


E for Everyone

by freckledtilikum



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drug Use, Monsters, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Restraints, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex Toys, Vibrating dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledtilikum/pseuds/freckledtilikum
Summary: A collection of short smut prompts I've been writing on tumblr. How many characters can we write Sabo with?





	1. CaesarSabo - Drug Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That Tokyo Tower show gave me Caesar calling Sabo a "Good Boy" & no one can ever take that from me

Violet eyes. They shone so well, Caesar thought as he held Sabo’s chin in his hand. His captive’s head tilted to the side in a lazy sort of fashion, showing that he was not all there. He had done the impossible. He had captured a dragon.  
He outwitted a dragon.  
_Now, he would control a dragon._

That is what this arrogant blonde had called himself, right? And what a mighty dragon he was. Who in the New World did not know about the terror of the Revolutionary Army’s Chief of Staff? His power was unmatched before he acquired his devil fruit. Now, with such a destructive power that complimented his own? Caesar smiled from ear to ear with excitement. Suddenly, the world was his once again, and all in it could be his to torment at his leisure. 

—_Starting with this dragon. _

The dazed look on Sabo’s face spoke volumes. He was completely under the scientist’s control, which brought Caesar utmost delight. Where to start? What could he get away with? “Such a good boy,” he praised, his words nothing short of a purr. “You’ll call me Master.” It had been so long, the prospect alone brought him chills of delight. “On your knees, dragon.” 

No, that didn’t have quite the ring to it that he sought. Even so, seeing Sabo drop caused Caesar to bite his lower lip. He danced on his feet, giddy and high from his newfound power. Even still, calling his new pet something so detached didn’t suit him. He reached for Sabo again, tilting his chin up, getting another good look at that handsome face. Scars aside, they meant nothing to him. 

“My dragon,” he corrects himself. Yes, that sounded much better, and it fell from his lips with such ease. “_My dragon_,” he says again, seeing his captive smile up at him in a daze.

——–

It must be a crime to look so endearing. Violet eyes glazed over with lust already had Caesar weak, but the tilt of his head and the way sweaty blonde locks framed his face– The scientist might argue that he had found a most beautiful pet indeed. Pale fingers gripped onto tanned shoulders with a bruising grip. “Harder.” His voice is nothing short of a command, desperate and longing but still so demanding. The teasingly slow pace was far too gentle for his own tastes. There was something too sickeningly sweet about it, teetering dangerously close to what someone might consider intimacy. Sabo was a lover, and that gentle nature shone through the mind control. 

His dedicated servant doesn’t leave him waiting at least. “Yes, Master.” 

The sultry response left Caesar shivering. Sabo very suddenly grabbed his master’s hips in a firm grip, grinding him down against the dragon’s waist. It was almost as if a switch had been flipped with how quickly his behavior changed. The scientist found himself slammed down on his back with his servant hovering over. His hips were still captive, legs dangling on either side of his dragon’s waist. Irritated at the sudden shift in position (that he did not call for!), his tail suddenly twitched once, twice. “I didn’t–!”

The words were silenced in an instant, swallowed in a desperate kiss, muffled against Sabo’s lips. Caesar’s vision went white when the blonde plunged into him again, deeper and harder than before. His whole body shivered from the force, legs twitching up as his hands desperately scrambled for purchase. He needed something to ground himself, something to hold on to. Sabo had him seeing stars, which was more than he could ask from most other partners. 

But the kiss was just too much. The surge of discomfort that followed was too much to ignore. His hand raised before he thought about it, slapping hard across Sabo’s face. The blonde lurched back, his whole body still and motionless. The silence that followed was more than uncomfortable, especially with a cock buried deep in his ass. Caesar wanted to spit venom, but Sabo concedes: “Sorry, Master.” 

How dare he look like a kicked puppy? He knew better than to try something so selfish. Kisses were worthless here, and Sabo was his servant. Nothing more. The scientist let his head fall back with a disgruntled noise. “Just fuck me!” 

Sabo began moving again, head bowed. “Yes, Master.” Caesar did not think he would miss those eyes as much as he did. 

Slack-jawed and moaning, Caesar clung desperately to the muscled figure pounding into him. With such a relentless pace, his orgasm overtook the scientist quiet suddenly. Thick ropes of cum splattered over his exposed abdomen, but Sabo was much too invested in chasing his own pleasure now that he had pleased his master. He clung desperately to the pale, lithe body beneath and let himself go wild with an unforgiving pace that was just too much for the scientist. He was too sensitive, making his bliss nearly painful with each thrust in. His vision started going black, pushed over the edge of ecstasy.

When he came to, he still found no respite from his voracious servant. Sabo had worked him up into another erection and swallowed him whole, bobbing his head up and down in a slow pace. The glazed, lusting look of violet eyes sent shivers down Caesar’s back. With a servant so eager to please, the Revolutionary Army would be lucky if they ever found their Chief of Staff again. 

“_Sabo_–” Was that the closest thing to actual praise that the blonde heard through this session? Either way, he cared very little about the abuse or praise received. There was one goal in mind, and that was to please his master. Hearing his name moaned out from the scientist’s lips brought him pause in his motions, pulling back with a light pop! Caesar missed that talented mouth immediately. “Don’t stop now.” There was no harshness to his tone this time, because he yearned for something that he did not quite understand himself. Sabo was giving him something close to it though, or as close to an understanding of it that the scientist had come to grasp. 

The hands returned to his hips, covering bruises already left behind. Gloved finger tips dug in to create new splashes of purple and black against pale white skin, and the heat of his mouth engulfed a neglected cock with such ease. 

Caesar gifted him with another moan. 

Just how far was his willing servant capable of going? What depraved fantasies could he commit upon such a strong and resilient body? Caesar wanted nothing more than to find out, and knew he had all the time in the world to do so. 

But not now, not while Sabo was nursing on his cock like it was the last meal he would ever have. This had all started because he needed someone strong to control, and someone who he could dangle in front of that Straw Hat bastard. Sabo was the perfect candidate, like an unstoppable force in this world that meant everything to Luffy. The last thing Caesar ever expected was for his new servant to fall in step so beautifully.  
–so willingly, and with such wonderful experience at his whim.

“I– I’m going to keep you.” There was no question about it anymore, as Caesar buried his fingers in that sweaty blonde hair. He pushed those bangs out of the way, wanting to see that beautiful face– no, those lust glazed eyes once more. “Yes…” He could see himself reflected in those violet pools. “You’re mine, and I- hah.. I’m never letting you go.”


	2. SaboIsaac - Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so who played that World Seeker DLC? Here's some half-cyborg fucking.

The touch of seastone coated robotic hands left Sabo feeling weaker than usual. There was something terribly erotic about his own vulnerability now, and it left him rock hard and keening under the marine. No, could he actually call Isaac a marine? He knew the other man’s game, and the island’s warden shared no love for the World Government. Was that not why they got along so well? Or as well as anyone could get along with someone so invested in revenge. It was a feat that the Chief of Staff had coaxed his partner out of revenge schemes long enough to do this.

And once they got started, he did not wish for it to end. 

The gravelly voice of his partner sent shivers down Sabo’s spine. His legs were captured and dangled lifelessly along Isaac’s waist, refusing to cooperate with the effects of seastone settling in. Weakly, he groped along the balcony railing and let his head fall back. Such a relief that his hat was cast aside, for it would have surely tumbled to the world below and given away their position. What sort of reaction would that bring? 

It would expose the Chief of Staff in more ways than one, but he can see the island headlines already:  _ Warden fucks Chief of Staff in City Plaza _ . 

The thought alone ripped another moan from somewhere deep in Sabo’s chest. He could feel the railing digging into his back, only a faint discomfort against the bliss of getting pounded into by a man who hated the entire World. Isaac took his frustrations out on a willing body, and so they both found it worthwhile. 

Sabo was a lover though. He has to tease: “Was this-- part of your plan?” A particularly harsh thrust of Isaac’s hips made him swallow down whatever taunting laugh followed, drowned by a moan when he ground down against his prostate. The Rev’s body shuddered violently, rocking back against the ex-Marine’s brutal pace. He could hardly match with his position, but that was not for lack of trying. 

Getting used to a devil fruit was proving to be more difficult than Sabo realized, especially with how his body responded to water and seastone. 

His answer came shortly after Isaac rammed into him again, pushing the smaller body into the metal railing once more. There would be bruising along his back, as there was already purple splashes of color painting his legs from the fierce and possessive grip of the larger man. “No.” At least he was honest. With lust dripping from his words, the next response sounded more sultry than threatening: “And I don’t like distractions.” 

Violet eyes rolled back as Sabo groaned again. He bucked his hips back, hating that their desperate fucking took pause.  _ That _ was part of his plan at least, to tease and torment since Sabo had so graciously pulled him away from his carefully crafted schemes of vengeance. 

The blonde tilted his head to the side, staring back through half-lidded eyes clouded in lust and longing. “Use me.” Sabo’s voice was nothing short of desperate, wavering and breathy. If this was how they could better understand each other, if this was how he would tear down the other man’s walls, then so be it. If not, then at least they could enjoy each other while Sabo investigated the strange machinations of the warden. 

He would give credit where credit was due: This was an elaborate plot of revenge. That alone excited the Chief of Staff. 

\---

But Isaac had enough.    
He let one of Sabo’s legs wrap weakly around his waist, all too eager to tease the neglected cock between them and silence that blonde bastard. “Shut up.” Before anything more could pass between them, Isaac moved again. His strength outmatched the Rev’s, who knew he would feel this much later. Never one to disappoint, Isaac would show just how deep those cyborg enhancements went when his hips (and subsequently his cock) began vibrating. 

If he hoped for silence from his partner, that possibility shattered instantly. 

Sabo’s body writhed with newfound ecstasy, but he was not strong enough with the ever present grip of seastone upon him. Weakly, he bucked his hips back and whined, tears prickled at the edges of violet eyes. They fell freely, and he let his lips part as a string of moans and cries departed. 

“Isaac-!!” Nothing could have prepared the Chief of Staff for this, and he hated knowing that this is what would ruin his masturbation sessions for the next few months. It was completely unfair! 

Violet eyes met a cruel brown set, locked on a scarred face whose expression painted nothing but blissful agony. The ex-marine found his own cruel form of entertainment in watching someone so high ranking in the Revolutionary Army suddenly melt beneath him and cry out for him. His fingers wound around Sabo’s cock, squeezing damn near painfully. That only served to arouse his partner, and it all became just too much. 

“Isaac- I- I’m-! I’m gonna-!!” He tried, at least. Oh, Sabo tried his damnedest, but the warden needed no warning. He could feel it in the way that smaller body tightened around him, convulsing until he finally released almost violently between them. 

If he thought his orgasm would bring him any reprieve, Sabo was sorely mistaken. The vibrating kept up as Isaac wrapped his arms around the Chief of Staff, held him close, and proceeded to pound into him like he was trying to leave an everlasting impression. Sabo would never forget this moment, and nor would the poor citizens who heard the blissful cries from the Revolutionary and were privy to the spectacle above. 

Unfortunately, it was all too much for Sabo. The world went dark with his own ecstasy overwhelming him. All he could do was weakly cling to the black jacket still donning the warden’s shoulders.


	3. Saboala - To Silence Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some dragon!Sabo for a Slayer AU I've been working on where Koala is a vampire slayer & Sabo is a dragon who helps her along the way

Frustration and arousal both painted her cheeks a dark red. This was too open. Really, who decides to do this in the middle of the woods? She had been on her nightly patrol only moments prior, taking her role as _The Slayer_ very seriously. Keeping her city safe from all supernatural threats was her top priority! So then, how was it that a chaotic dragon still managed a silver tongue? No, she couldn’t lie about him like that, couldn’t lie to herself about her feelings. Koala never opened herself up to others, having been hurt far too many times throughout her life to risk that pain again. 

Sabo was different. He was understanding, driven, determined. With his presence came a sense of security, the promise that everything would work out. No matter how bad things seemed, or how difficult the enemy before them, she could always trust that he would stand by her side and never, ever betray her. 

That was why she allowed herself to open up to him now. But really, why a park?

How he managed to get her skirt and undergarment off without notice was beyond her, but Koala was considerably impressed. Sabo was, by no means, small when he took to his dragon form. Golden scales surround her on all sides, making the night seem brighter than it actually was. But with a clear sky above that harbored endless stars and a bright moon for their audience, and hopefully that would remain the only members of their audience. 

She struggled to pry her gloves away with her teeth, and the dragon that held her close chuckled in response. 

“You’re so cute.” His voice was a deep rumble as he leaned in to assist, sharp teeth tugging the gloves off the rest of the way. They were discarded as well, joining her skirt on the ground. 

“Don’t antagonize me,” she protested, but the sincerity of her tone failed her with his cock buried in so deep. His pace was slow, deep, rough; a barbed hemipene hitting all the right spots. He drove in again with another powerful thrust, and Koala reaches out to golden scales in an attempt to ground herself. Her voice rings out, unashamed and so beautiful in the night. All he wanted was to make her melt, and he was already doing a fairly good job at that. 

Another deep chuckle left him, but the wavering of his tone betrayed the composure he tried so hard to feign. She made him weak and feel so much love; how could a dragon ever love a human? “Not antagonizing,” he assured, and bucked his hips up again. 

Blue eyes rolled back with another loud moan.  
This was exactly why he chose to hide away in the woods. She could be as loud as she liked with only the stars as their witness to love making. Or, that was what he thought. While his pace delivered no respite for her, the dragon tilted his head curiously to one side. Did he hear a noise? Something stalking among the trees in the night? It was not unlikely, but the smell of the woodland and their own intimacy did well to ward off any foreign scents that might linger around them. 

Some protective instinct made his tail coil tighter around her. He tilted her back, using his own body to shield and cover her, hiding her away from whatever predators lurked. What could threaten a dragon, though? Nothing. But Koala was still only human, and he wanted no harm to fall upon her, especially when she trusted him with such a vulnerable situation. 

Their new position plunged him in deeper and made her cry out all the louder. Oh no, this would only encourage whatever he heard. Thus, he pulls himself out entirely and shifted to his human form. The golden scales were gone, but his coat covered her well enough, and his lips pressed against her own to swallow down her noises and muffle her just long enough to realize that nothing was threatening them. 

It was just the local fauna. 

When he broke away, she was breathless and frustrated again. Glazed blue eyes tried to glare at him. “I- is this a joke?” She was so close to release, and yet–

Sabo chuckled, as if this was a game, and flashed her the brightest smile she had ever seen. “Just wanted to kiss you.” No, he had to silence her, but she didn’t need to know that. “I’m sorry… I’ll change back.” 

Before Koala could say anything further, she found herself surrounded by dragon scales again, and so full of his barbs once more.


	4. Saboala - First Time

“Are you sure?” This was the thousandth time he asked, but he would ask again. The last thing he ever wanted was to hurt her, even accidentally. “I don’t want you to feel pressured.” She meant the world to him, after all. 

Koala covered his mouth with a gentle hand. “I don’t,” she assured. From where she sat in his lap, hovering over him, Sabo was forced to look up and admire. She was still that much smaller in form, but he loved her for it. Strong arms wrapped around a smaller frame. Sabo surged forward, laying her back against the bed. She was safe beneath him, safe from the rest of the world while they were in the sanctuary of his room. No one would touch them here; no marines, no government, and certainly no celestial dragons. 

He struggled to find the right words, something that would convey the difficult emotions brewing in his chest. How could he tell her everything he knew with certainty? “Koala,” his voice wavered with so much emotion. Her name alone was breathless on his lips. “I think I love you.” That was the right thing to say, wasn’t it? 

They had known each other since… she first arrived here. They had been attached to each other since. 

“I love you too.” She spoke with such conviction, unyielding to the nervousness a first time inevitably brought. One of her hands reached up, cupping the side of his face. Her thumb gently stroked that scar along his cheek, which she knew he felt so self-conscious about. She loved it, adored it. 

Somehow, it fit him. 

Koala initiated then, pulling him down against her as their lips met. Sabo was immediately overwhelmed and clung to her for dear life, kissing her right back. “Okay,” he conceded in breathless excitement as he finally pulled away. Their clothes had long since been discarded by now, piled helplessly on the floor. They need only each other, and the dim light of the moon that shone through the pulled curtains and cracked blinds of the window. 

Suddenly, Sabo wondered why they had never done this before. The two had many close calls prior to this moment where they easily could have given in to equally shared desire. Why wait? These were questions that he could stave off until later though. Koala started rolling her hips back in playful impatience and he did not have it in him to deny her anymore. 

“Let me do one thing first,” he implored. Curiosity made her look up, raising a brow as she watched him slip down her body and prop her legs up on his shoulder. 

“Sabo, wait-!” But before she could get her sentence out, his tongue was already on her as he buried his face between her legs. The soft moan and the way her body fell against the bed again was enough for him. 

He always loved to tease and torment, she knew that. This was no different, in the way his tongue moved against her with each shift in rhythm. 

He had experience, having been with others but never chasing romantic involvement. They were just a fling, someone to blow off steam with. Koala… was different, and he worshipped her like no other. 

Once he had her squirming and mewling, right at the edge of bliss? He stopped. 

She whined in protest, biting her lower lip as Sabo slid up her body again. Then, she could feel him against her, not yet entering but certainly aching for it. 

He would ask again, because her comfort meant the world to him: “Are you sure?” And she swore she would strangle him if he didn’t get on with it already.


	5. SaboRobin - Restrained

He always had a desire to get held down and ravaged. It was buried in the back of his mind, craving attention at intervals. There were times when he just could not ignore such desires, but there were so few he would trust. Robin had quickly worked her way past those walls and into his heart. There was a mutual understanding between them. This was nothing romantic, just a way to blow off some steam. 

He wanted to lose control. She wanted to terrorize. 

There were hands everywhere: Holding him down, spreading his legs. Fingers had wrapped around his neck at some point and continued to apply pressure at intervals. She always knew just as he was about to black out, and alleviated at just the last minute. They had established a safeword before this started, which she listened for carefully. 

He was just as dangerous and reckless as she expected. For the moment, Robin was perfectly content with standing back and watching his torment. 

One of her hands squeezed the base of his cock in a vice grip. “Mr. Chief of Staff isn’t so serious anymore, is he?” Her voice always remained gentle and kind despite their positions. 

Sabo threw his head back with a low moan. Another hand was driving a vibrating toy in deep and relentlessly. No matter how much he squirmed, he simply could not escape the constant assault over his body. 

And he genuinely did not want to either. 

Robin tested him again, standing at his bedside and looming over with an unnervingly calm smile painted on her face. “Can’t speak?” She knows damn well that he cannot. “It’s rude, to not answer when you’re being spoken to, Mr. Chief of Staff.” The toy shoved in again, angled in such a way that it ground down against his most sensitive area. 

Violet eyes rolled back as Sabo moaned loudly and unabashed. 

“That didn’t answer my question.” She knew exactly what she was doing and sat herself on his bedside while her devil fruit power terrorized the chief. A book was snatched up, something tedious and politically charged. Sabo really worked himself to the bone didn’t he? Even his spare time was taken up by research. She could not blame him for being wound so tightly. He deserved the chance to relax.

Gasping breaths and desperate mewls left his parted lips. Sabo’s best attempt to silence himself was a pathetic few seconds of biting his lower lip and worrying it between his teeth. The hand at his throat tightened again, strangling his noises. 

“Robin--” Finally, he got her name out. 

Hearing it from his lips causes her to perk up and turned in his direction. “Now you want to talk?” 

“Robin, please--” His body squirmed against the hands. When he rolled his hips, he only succeeded in pushing the toy against his prostate again. It was enough to throw him right over the edge after so much torture. White hot bliss overtook him with a violent shudder that rolled through his entire body. 

Still in the mood to torture, the hand around his cock continued to pump and tease until he was too blissed out for words. Then, and only then, did she let him go. The hands all disappeared in a burst of flower petals, decorating the sheets and sticking to his sweat slicked body. 

His gasping breaths were music to her ears. He deserved this, deserved more than just that. “Tell me when you’re ready to go again.”


End file.
